Neu
by Pandalulu
Summary: (Deutsche Version von 'New') Eine große Explosion. Ein Anschlag auf Tool Toul To? Kana ist verletzt und somit verliert Nue seine Tunerin. Was heißt das? Nue braucht eine neue Tunerin natürlich!... DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!
1. Das große Chaos Neuer Tuner?

**Deutsche (und eigentlich auch erste) Version von Neu. (New) xD**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die OCs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Das große Chaos. Neuer Tuner?**

Eine große Explosion war zu hören, sie war ohrenbetäubend. Feuer wütete in den Überresten des Gebäudes. Funken sprühten aus aufgerissenen Kabeln und die Wände und Decken bröckelten, einige fielen zusammen. Außerdem hörte man Schreie, hauptsächlich weiblicher Natur. Angst, Schock, Trauer und Wut herrschten in dem ganzen Chaos. Keiner wusste genau was geschehen war. Keiner konnte sagen wie schlimm es sie getroffen hatte. Keiner wusste wie viele Opfer es gab. Alles war noch ungewiss und durcheinander. Das einzige was absolut sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass ihr Zuhause in Trümmern lag und ihr Leben sich nun ändern würde.

-s gibt noch keine genauen Angaben zur Tat. Im Moment ist nur bekannt, dass es eine Explosion, ausgelöst durch mehrere Bomben, in der Tohou-Straße gab. Das Gebäude eines Mehrfachhauses wurde komplett zerstört. Die Anzahl der Opfer ist noch unbekannt.-

Ich stockte. Ich kannte diese Straße nur allzu gut! Dort lag das Wohnhaus vieler Tuner von Tool Toul To, da einige von ihnen extra ihr Heim verlassen hatte nur um diesem Team beizutreten. Manche kamen sogar aus dem hohen Norden.

Unter anderem lebte auch meine Tunerin, Kana, genau dort! Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf, meine ATs bereits an den Füßen, und rannte, ohne eine Erklärung an mein Team, raus. Ich musste nachsehen was geschehen war. Alles andere konnte erstmal warten.

Unterwegs versuchte ich irgendjemanden zu erreichen, doch überall ging nur die Mailbox ran. Und desto näher ich dem Ort des Unglücks kam, desto lauter wurde es. Man hörte Krankenwagen, die Feuerwehr, die Polizei und viel Geschrei und Gekreische. Die Verzweiflung war nahezu greifbar und die Angst in den Stimmen verlieh mir eine Gänsehaut.

In dem Moment, als ich ankam und sah was vor mir lag, war ich nicht mehr ruhig und gelassen wie sonst, ich war schockiert und fassungslos. Meine Lunge zog sich zusammen und ich hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Mein Kopf schmerzte plötzlich so stark, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Ich fasste mir an die Stirn und hielt mich mit der Anderen an einer Wand fest.

Nach einiger Zeit ging ich näher heran. Ich musste mich unbedingt versichern, dass es Kana gut ging. Sie war meine Tunerin und es war sehr schwer überhaupt einen so gut passenden Tuner wie sie zu finden. Allein um sie zu finden hatte ich zwei Jahre lang suchen müssen.

Es hieß eine Beziehung zwischen einem Tuner und dessen Rider, besonders, wenn es ein King oder eine Queen ist, ist noch enger und intensiver, als die von Geschwistern, Freunden und sogar Geliebten. Auch ich fühlte eine besondere Verbindung zwischen uns, auch, wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher war was genau es war. Aber es war da, dieses seltsame Gefühl. Ich glaubte nicht daran, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte, dennoch sorgte ich mich um, wenn auch nur im gewissen Maß.

Mein Weg führte an mehreren Krankenwagen, Feuerwehr- und Polizeileuten vorbei bis ich vor einem riesigen Trümmerhaufen stand. Noch immer leckten Flammen an den noch stehenden Mauern und Decken entlang. Das, was mich am meisten erschütterte war allerdings etwas viel grausameres:

Leichen.

Sie lagen und hingen im Schutt, zwischen den Flammen. Es war ein herzzerreißendes Bild. Mir wurde auf einmal unglaublich übel und ich schaffte es ganz knapp meinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, als ich mich auch schon auf dem dreckigen Asphalt übergab. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, konnte meinen Blick nicht abwenden von dem Grauen. Gnadenlos brannte es sich in mein Gedächtnis, ich würde es nie wieder vergessen. Auch in meinen Träumen würde es mich verfolgen, da war ich mir sicher. Immer wieder würde ich es sehen müssen.

In diesem Moment war ich froh, dass ich meinem Team nichts gesagt, geschweige denn mitgenommen hatte. Wenn ich schon so reagierte, wie würden dann Kinder, nicht älter als 12 Jahre, darauf reagieren.

Dieser Abend hatte sich wirklich tief in mein Gehirn verankert. Die Bilder jagten mich in jedem Traum. Mein Schlaf wurde immer weniger, jedes Mal träumte ich sofort wieder. Ich wälzte mich hin und her und konnte einfach nicht ruhig schlafen. Ich hatte tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und die Kinder erzählten mir immerzu wie blass ich doch aussah. Auch meine Aufmerksamkeit litt und mein 'Ride' war auch nicht mehr so gut wie normalerweise.

Noch am selben Abend des Geschehens hatte ich einen Anruf von Simca bekommen.

***~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~***

-Ring- -Ring- -Ri-

„Hallo?" Meine Stimme war schwach und kratzig.

„Nue, bist du es? Hör zu, ich muss ganz dringend mit dir sprechen! Es geht um Kana. Wo bist du gerade." Sie sprach so schnell, dass ich Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen. Ich musste meine Gedanken kurz ordnen. Mittlerweile saß ich auf irgendeinem Dach in der Nähe von meinem Zuhause.

Kana? Das weckte wieder diese Angst, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte. Lebte sie überhaupt noch?

„Was ist passiert, Simca?! Geht es Kana gut? Und den Anderen? Und-"

„Nue! Sag mir einfach wo du bist!" Sie hatte mich unterbrochen, doch ihr Ausruf brachte mich wieder zur Vernunft.

„Ich bin zwei Blocks von der Kirche entfernt. Auf dem Dach vom 'Toys Surprise'-Hochhaus." Damit legte sie auf und machte sich, sehr wahrscheinlich, auf den Weg zu mir.

Meine Stimme war ernst und gefasst gewesen, aber innerlich wütete ich vor Angst hin und her. Wollte ich die Wahrheit wirklich wissen?

***~~~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~~~***

Bei unserem Treffen hatte sie mir von einem Hinterhalt einer Anti-AT-Gruppe berichtet. Sie hatten anscheinend mehrere Bomben zur Warnung für alle Rider in dem Wohnhaus von Tool Toul To gelegt. Es gab schon etwas länger ein paar Aufstände gegen ATs, doch so schlimm hatte keiner die Situation gesehen.

Kana lag im Krankenhaus. Sie hatte starke Verbrennungen und zwei gebrochene Rippen, sowie einen gebrochenen Arm und viele Prellungen. Zur Zeit war sie noch bewusstlos, künstliches Koma, da ihre Verletzungen auch ihre Lunge leicht beschädigt hatte und sie dadurch weniger Schmerzen und eine schnellere Heilung haben würde.

Besucher waren auf Familienmitglieder begrenzt, deshalb hatte ich mich als ihren Bruder ausgegeben um zu ihr zu können. Es war schrecklich gewesen, sie da so liegen zu sehen. Sie war an so viele Geräte angeschlossen. Überall hatte sie Schläuche hängen und ihre Haut war fast komplett, soweit ich es erkennen konnte, mit Verbänden bedeckt.

Seit dem Tag war mir fast durchgehend übel. Ich aß weniger und schlief kaum noch. Bald würde ich wohl richtig krank werden.

Ein halbes Jahr nach dem Anschlag hatten sich die Proteste der Anti-AT-Gruppe wieder aufgelöst und die Verursacher wurden festgenommen und verurteilt. Im Tool Toul To Hauptquartier herrschte noch immer eine bedrückende Stimmung, aber es wurde langsam besser. Sie hatten einige Mitglieder verloren. Ine Makigami wusste erst nicht damit umzugehen, aber sie schaffte es mit der Hilfe von der neuen 'Pledge Queen' Kururu alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Auch wenn sie keine Toten Wiedererwecken konnten, so konnten sie sie ehren. Und genau das taten sie, indem sie in deren Namen weiter arbeiteten und die Träume der Rider war werden ließen.

Kana war auch endlich wieder wach, nach dem dritten Monat im Koma hatte sie zum ersten Mal wieder die Augen geöffnet und jetzt konnte sie sich auch schon besser bewegen. Allerdings war sie noch immer im Krankenhaus. Es würde wohl auch noch einige Zeit dauern bis sie dort rauskam.

Wir hatten uns über die derzeitige Situation intensiv Unterhalten. Da sie noch verletzt war und auch für längere Zeit nicht in mehr in der Lage sein würde mich zu tunen, würde ich mir eine/n neue/n Tuner/in suchen müssen. Ich wollte dies eigentlich vermeiden, mir war aber auch klar, dass es nicht an der Zeit für mich war mich kindisch zu verhalten und einfach alles zu ignorieren.

Ich brauchte unbedingt wieder einen neuen Tuner, meine ATs hatten mir besonders in den letzten zwei Wochen einige Probleme bereitet. Dazu sollte ich vielleicht mal erwähnen, dass ich inzwischen nicht mehr so große Schlaf- und Essprobleme hatte und auch mein 'Ride' wieder besser geworden war, bis auf die letzte Zeit halt.

Heute hatte ich einen Termin bei Tool Toul To. Kururu persönlich hatte mir Jemanden ausgesucht, der mich tunen sollte. Ich wusste was die neue 'Pledge Queen' konnte und vertraute auf ihr Urteil. Ich war gespannt auf die Person. Es war auf jeden Fall ein Mädchen. Kururu hatte mir verraten, dass sie noch ganz neu im Team war und ihre Fähigkeiten hatten sich so schnell entwickelt, dass sie jetzt schon auf einem sehr hohen Stand waren. Angeblich sollte sie sogar mit der 'Pledge Queen' mithalten können. Das war tatsächlich sehr besonders. Ich freute mich auf eine gewisse Art sogar, auch wenn ich im Hinterkopf immer noch an Kana dachte.

Bei Tool Toul To angekommen ging ich direkt zum Büro von Kururu und klopfte an. Nach einem Herein trat ich durch die Tür und erblickte ein junges Mädchen, ungefähr in meinem Alter, mit gold-blondem, langem Haar. Sie hatte strahlende, smaragdgrüne Augen und trug ein typisches Tuner-Outfit, sprich, einen durchsichtigen, hautengen Anzug. Darüber hatte sie eine lange, weiße Decke um sich gewickelt. Beide Mädchen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm, hallo. 'Pledge Queen',", ich deutete eine leichte Verbeugung in ihre Richtung an und wendete mich dann dem blonden Mädchen zu, „ähm..." Ich wusste ja noch gar nicht ihren Namen...

„Hisano Emi."

„Hallo, Emi-san." Ich nickte ihr zu. Es war mir schon ein bisschen unangenehm. Ich hatte ganz vergessen nach ihrem Namen zu fragen, als ich mit Kururu über sie gesprochen hatte.

„Nue-san, Emi-chan ist die, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Sie ist wirklich sehr begabt. Sie wird ihren Job gut machen." Kururu lächelte mich freundlich an. Ich nickte zur Antwort.

„Dann sollten wir wohl mal anfangen. Bitte folgt mir!" Dann lief sie los, dicht gefolgt von der Blondine und mir. Die Vorstellung war etwas mager ausgefallen, aber ich konnte sie ja auch nach dem tunen noch kennenlernen. In erster Linie musste ich sehen wie gut sie wirklich war und ob sie zu mir passte, als Tuner natürlich!


	2. Perfekt Besser als vorher?

**Deutsche (und eigentlich auch erste) Version von Neu. (New) xD**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die OCs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Perfekt. Besser als vorher?**

Ich saß, beziehungsweise lag, dar und entspannte mich. Emi saß praktisch auf mir und hatte ihren Kopf an meine Brust gelegt. Dort lauschte sie meinem Herzschlag, meiner Atmung, meinem Klang. Ich war vollkommen ruhig, genau wie sie und genoss sogar ein bisschen.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf an und suchte meinen Blick. Als sie diesen fand verließ nur ein Wort ihren süßen, kleinen Mund:

„Wunderschön."

Es klang wie eine Melodie. Dieses eine Wort. Als hätte sie es gesungen. Sie löste den Blick von meinen Augen und widmete sich wieder dem tunen. Für ein-zwei Sekunden hatte mein Herz schneller geschlagen. Hatte sie es gehört?

Das Tuning war schneller beendet, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Schon nach 1 1/2 Stunden war sie fertig geworden und ihre Umgebung wurde wieder normal. Sie richtete sich auf und sah mir wieder direkt in die Augen.

„Und? Was sagst du, Nue-san?"

„Du bist meine neue Tunerin." Mit dieser Aussage legte sich ein unglaublich hübsches Lächeln auf ihre Züge und sie umarmte mich unerwartet einfach. Ich erschrak ein wenig, entspannte mich aber sofort wieder. Wir hatten gerade zuvor einen viel intimeren Moment gehabt, da war das hier doch vollkommen okay. Ich konnte mich sogar dazu durchringen einen Arm um ihre Taille zu legen. Und nach wenigen Sekunden ließ sie auch schon wieder los und stand endgültig auf.

Auch ich setzte mich auf und glitt von dem Stuhl. Während sie sich wieder ihre Decke schnappte, zog ich mir meine Sachen wieder an.

Da mein Regalia über den ganzen Körper ging, trug ich es eigentlich immer. Manchmal trug ich normale Kleidung darüber, manchmal nicht. Ich wollte immer auf einen Kampf vorbereitet sein, deshalb hatte ich mein Regalia eigentlich immer dabei.

„Kommst du mit zu Kururu-san? Sie wollte noch die Ergebnisse auswerten." Ich sah auf und nickte.

„Ja, ich komme mit."

Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Büro von vorhin.

Als wir eintraten hatte die junge Rosahaarige einige Papiere in der Hand und schien diese gerade konzentriert zu lesen. Ohne aufzublicken meinte sie:

„Ah, ihr seid wirklich schnell fertig! Ich habe hier alle Ergebnisse. Ihr synchronisiert sehr gut miteinander. Und die Zahlen sind nahezu perfekt! Ich würde fast sagen, ihr passt besser zusammen, als Kana und du, Nue-san." Nun sah sie zu mir und lächelte stolz.

Ich musste das erstmal sacken lassen. Natürlich brauchte ich einen neuen Tuner und Emi schien auch ganz nett zu sein, aber ich hatte mich so an Kana gewöhnt, dass mir dieser Gedanke momentan noch ziemlich fremd vorkam. Trotzdem nickte ich.

„Hat es sich denn auch richtig angefühlt? Gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Es war alles okay, keine Probleme."

„Genau, ich fand, dass es sich richtig angefühlt hat.", fügte das blonde Mädchen hinzu. Auf mich wirkte das ein bisschen naiv, aber mehr dachte ich nicht darüber nach.

„Gut, dann würde ich sagen du hast eine neue Tunerin, Nue-san." Wieder lächelte Kururu freundlich. Und wieder nickte ich einfach.

Danach verabschiedete ich mich und ging zur Tür, Emi folgte mir aus dem Büro.

„Ähm, Nue-san?" Ich sah zu ihr.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?" Sie kam mir gerade wie ein kleines Kind vor. Sie wirkte plötzlich so schüchtern.

„Was ist es denn?"

„Naja, deine vorherige Tunerin war doch Kana, oder? Ich meine 'die' Kana, richtig?" Oh, sie schien Kana zu mögen, vielleicht sogar zu idolisieren.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Wieso?"

„Ähm, also, können wir sie mal besuchen? Ich wollte sie schon immer mal kennenlernen, konnte es aber nie...und...naja..." Ich überlegte kurz.

„Also, wenn du willst, dann können wir jetzt gleich zu ihr. Aber ich habe eine Bedingung!" Ich wollte schließlich auch noch etwas mehr über sie erfahren.

„OK!" Sie stimmte sofort zu. Naiv, dachte ich wieder, aber irgendwie auch süß.

„Wir gehen vorher einen Café trinken und du erzählst mir ein bisschen über dich." Sie sah mich verdutzt an, dachte kurz nach und nickte dann.

Wir saßen im Café und warteten auf unsere Bestellung.

„Wie alt bist du?", fing ich das Gespräch an.

„15, und du?"

„16. Wo kommst du her?"

„Aus Nagano."

Unsere Getränke und ihr Stück Schokoladenkuchen kamen.

„Hmmmm, ist der lecker!", schwärmte sie sogleich. Ich wartete ab, bis sie aufgegessen hatte und fragte dann weiter.

„Wie bist du zu Tool Toul To gekommen?"

„Ähm, ich mochte ATs schon lange und habe zu Hause auch ein paar Leuten mit Reparaturen geholfen. Irgendwann habe ich von Tool Toul To gehört und dachte, dass das doch das perfekte Team für mich wäre. Also, ähm, bin ich hier her gezogen. Das war kurz nach der Sache mit der Explosion...Und wie ist das bei dir, Nue-san?"

„Ich verstehe. Ich habe schon immer hier gelebt. Du hast bestimmt von den Gravity Children gehört, oder?" Sie nickte. „Ich bin eines davon und mein Team, Black Crow, ebenfalls. Sie sind die, die als nutzlos angesehen wurden. Die Aussortierten sozusagen."

Ihr Blick senkte sich. Doch dann sah sie auf, direkt in meine Augen.

„Niemand ist nutzlos! Wer sagt denn sowas? Der oder die müssen wirklich dumm sein, wenn sie so etwas behaupten!" Ihre plötzliche Wut überraschte mich. Damit hatte ich beim besten Willen nicht gerechnet. Es gefiel mir. Sie wurde mir immer sympathischer.

Im Krankenhaus war heute nicht viel los, es war ein ruhiger Tag. In dem Zimmer in dem Kana lag standen viele Vasen mit verschiedenen Blumen. Sie freute sich sehr uns zu sehen. Besonders über den Besuch von Emi schien sie begeistert zu sein. Das war gut, fand ich.

Die beiden verstanden sich super und tratschten über dies und das, während ich nur da saß und aus dem Fenster schaute. Hinaus auf den weiten blauen Himmel. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen.

Am Ende war es schon acht Uhr abends, als wir das Krankenhaus wieder verließen. Die Blondine hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Wir hatten beide ATs an.

„Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Es ist schon dunkel." Sie stutzte und hielt an.

„Ähm, brauchst du nicht, Nue-san. Ich wohne ja hier um die Ecke, bei den anderen Tool Toul To-Mitgliedern."

„Okay. Dann trennen sich unsere Wege hier. Auf Wiedersehen!" Damit verschwand ich in der Dunkelheit. Nicht ganz, nur so, dass sie mich nicht mehr sah. Ich würde sie noch begleiten, aber so, dass sie es nicht mitbekam. Ich hatte gerade erst eine Tunerin verloren, das sollte mir nicht schon wieder passieren!

In der Nacht schlief ich schnell ein und träumte ausnahmsweise nicht von dem Horror vor einigen Monaten, sondern von ihr, dem Mädchen, Hisano Emi. Ich sah nur sie. Meine neue Tunerin.

Am nächsten Tag konnte ich mich noch deutlich an meinen Traum erinnern. Ich bekam ihr Lächeln einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Nach ein paar Tagen änderte sich nichts daran. Noch immer sah ich sie, egal wo ich war, ob ich wach war oder schlief. Immerzu sah ich sie. Ihr bezauberndes Lächeln. Ich spürte immer mehr eine gewisse Sehnsucht. Ich wollte sie wiedersehen, persönlich, in echt. Und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Tool Toul To Hauptquartier.

Ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich es anstellen sollte. Konnte ich sie einfach so ansprechen? Wie? Was sollte ich sagen? Ich stand nun schon eine halbe Stunde am Eingang des Gebäudes und wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich verzweifelte. Ich wollte sie sehen, mit ihr sprechen, aber ich traute mich nicht.

„Nue-san?" Ich schreckte auf und drehte mich mit einem Ruck um. Da stand Emi.

„Was machst du denn hier? Stimmt irgendwas mit deinen ATs nicht? Ist was mit dem Regalia passiert?" Sie kam näher. Ich sah sie nur an. Ich war wie erstarrt.

„Nue-san? Alles in Ordnung?"

Dann geschah etwas was ich von mir selbst nie gedacht hätte. Ich lehnte mich vor und küsste sie. Einfach so. Meine Augen schloss ich und genoss es. Ich spürte wie sie sich anspannte, als ich meine Hände je an eine Seite ihres Gesichtes legte. Ihre Hände fuhren über meinen Bauch zu meiner Brust und ich machte mich schon darauf gefasst gleich weggestoßen zu werden. Aber dies geschah nicht. Stattdessen krallte sie sich in mein Shirt und fing an ihre Lippen auf meinen zu bewegen.

Erst nach vielen Minuten, so kam es mir zumindest vor, lösten wir uns voneinander. Wir sahen uns tief in die Augen.

„Ich mag dich, sehr sogar.", gestand ich ihr. Sie lächelte.

„Ich dich auch, schon seit dem ersten Tag." Diesmal ergriff sie die Initiative und lehnte sich näher zu mir, sie musste sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen, und küsste mich zärtlich.

***~~~~~Ende~~~~~***


End file.
